


Из дальних странствий возвратясь

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Midi<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из дальних странствий возвратясь

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202428632.htm

**Название:** Из дальних странствий возвратясь  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** миди, 8662 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Санса Старк  
 **Категория:** джен, гет, слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма, кроссовер  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание:** кроссовер с сериалом "Игра престолов". Название работы позаимствовано из басни Крылова "Лжец", но отсылкой к ее морали не является.  
 **Краткое содержание:** Даже если бы Сансе довелось читать о том, что за Одиноким Светом лежат земли, где мягкая зима и теплое лето сменяют друг друга каждый год, где люди, отделенные от Вестероса десятками чужих племен и наречий, говорят на общем языке, лишь слегка изменив его; где человеческая жизнь окружена и упрощена множеством механизмов, о которых никто никогда не слышал, она наверняка сочла бы все это остроумной выдумкой удачливого автора.  
 **Предупреждение:** нарушение хронологии событий сериала.

— Я читала, что за Одиноким Светом нет жизни. Только бурное море, окружающее дикие земли, обитатели которых не знают ни ремесел, ни земледелия и заняты только убийством себе подобных. Что они страшнее всякого зверя и что среди них есть людоеды.  
— Конечно. И они непременно должны насиловать девиц и пожирать младенцев. Забавно наблюдать, как действенно работает пропаганда — в тех случаях, когда она работает. Самые эффективные методы всегда одни и те же. Что изменилось бы, будь в твоих книгах все наоборот?  
Санса настороженно поджала губы. До сих пор она не видела в Гильбоа ничего, о чем читала или слышала с чужих слов. Выходило, что она не знала ничего о стране, в которой, если верить лорду Бейлишу, могла стать королевой и забыть, что когда-то была пленницей. Но даже если бы ей довелось читать о том, что за Одиноким Светом лежат земли, где мягкая зима и теплое лето сменяют друг друга каждый год; где люди, отделенные от Вестероса десятками чужих племен и наречий, говорят на общем языке, лишь слегка изменив его; где человеческая жизнь окружена и упрощена множеством механизмов, о которых никто никогда не слышал... Она наверняка сочла бы все это остроумной выдумкой удачливого автора.  
Джек Бенджамин не оправдал ни ее надежд, ни опасений. Готовясь к встрече с ним, она то мечтала, что он будет хорош собой и учтив, что он полюбит ее и сделает счастливой; то до смерти пугала сама себя, размышляя о том, что он может оказаться еще худшим чудовищем, чем Джоффри. Соображения, что большего чудовища и представить себе невозможно, убедительными не казались. Чего можно было бы ожидать от сына короля-людоеда и чего — нельзя?  
После того, как их представили друг другу, Санса украдкой вглядывалась в его лицо, пока он вдруг не повернулся к ней и не уставился в ответ, вынуждая поспешно опустить взгляд. Он оказался молод и высок, похож сильнее на мать, чем на отца, и этим поначалу напугал Сансу, потому что королева Роза, стройная, светловолосая и зеленоглазая, слишком явственно и болезненно напомнила ей Серсею Ланнистер. У него были большие прозрачные глаза и яркий, чувственный рот, но смотрел принц холодно, а губы его были поджаты. Сансе понадобилось все время до конца длинного пышного приема, чтобы разглядеть в нем не равнодушие и презрение, а разочарование и глубокую, потаенную печаль. Увы, она не читала по лицам так хорошо, как ей хотелось бы, и боялась обмануться.  
— Думаю, все было бы иначе, мой принц, — осторожно ответила она. Бросила быстрый взгляд на принца и заметила, что тот улыбался: только губами, глаза остались серьезными и холодными.  
— Я скажу, что именно. Каким тебе показался Шайло?  
— Я немного успела увидеть, — призналась Санса. — Но глубоко впечатлена. Это прекрасный город и прекрасная страна. Высота домов, мощеные дороги, огни, которые видно издалека. И техника. Все эти механизмы, автомобили... Удивительно, какими разными путями идут государства. Как будто это разные миры.  
Воздух нового мира был тяжел для Сансы. Под сводчатыми дворцовыми потолками пахло подвалами, и никакие благовония не могли перебить этот влажный густой запах. Улицы столицы пахли горько и душно, как дряхлый мейстер Пицель, и Санса не открывала бы окон в машине, в которой ехала, если бы внутри не смердело еще хуже. К счастью, маленький кабинет, где она спряталась, ускользнув с шумного и людного приема, выходил окнами во внутренний двор, и оттуда тянуло незнакомыми поздними цветами и ночной свежестью. Только в разговоре с принцем новые слова отдавали на языке смесью масла и угля, хотя Санса уже знала, что машины работают на особенном искусственном топливе. Большую часть недельной поездки до Гильбоа она просто старалась не думать о диком огне.  
Она умостилась на короткой софе в стороне от окон и дверей и попыталась собраться с мыслями. Все вокруг было настолько ощутимо иначе, что у нее кружилась голова. Все казалось ей огромным. Дворец был слишком высок, дороги ровны, а улицы многолюдны, музыка звучала куда громче, чем это было приятно слуху, а светильники горели так ярко, что свет резал глаза. В этом свете Санса глядела на гостей короля и королевы, на Мизинца в местной смешной одежде и удивлялась тому, насколько он походил на уроженца Гильбоа, как мало внимания обращал на странности чужих порядков.  
Сансу поразили наряды придворных. И кавалеров, и в особенности дам, одетых в коротенькие, как детская рубашка, однослойные платьица. Присутствовали на празднестве и леди в долгополых платьях, но их было меньшинство. Рядом с принцессой Мишель, одетой в нечто похожее на облако розового дыма, Санса в платье, которое вышила в пути своей рукой, чувствовала себя неловко, даже несмотря на полученный от ее высочества комплимент. Сидя в тесном пустом кабинете и думая о событиях минувшего дня, знакомстве с королевской семьей, вопросах, которыми засыпала ее королева, она понимала, как мало видела до этого путешествия.  
Тогда-то принц и обнаружил ее убежище.  
— Половина тех книг, в которых ты читала об ужасах земель за Закатным морем, печатается здесь, в Гильбоа. Семь Королевств спокойно существуют в своем законсервированном средневековье, но если бы твои земляки узнали, что совсем немного отделяет их от этого, — он мотнул головой в сторону большого окна, — они вряд ли оставили бы все как есть.  
Санса промолчала. Принц мерил комнату шагами, очевидно, не в силах усидеть на месте. Едва ли он оценил бы, вздумай она спорить о том, насколько спокойна сейчас жизнь в Семи Королевствах. Еще она подумала, что, возможно, ей тоже не следовало сидеть: правила этикета говорили одно, а странность всех местных обычаев — другое. Она привстала было, но тут Джек вернулся и остановился напротив нее, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Вы правы, мой принц, — сказала Санса, не решаясь взглянуть выше темно-багрового галстука. — Многие не поверили бы, а самые отчаянные — отправились сюда в поисках лучшей доли.  
— И заполонили бы все побережье, да что там, весь материк, — кивнул принц. Его голос звучал немного иначе, и Санса решила, что ему нравится ее ответ. Она подняла голову — он смотрел на нее. — Как будто нам мало своей головной боли.  
Когда и как Лорд Бейлиш успел распорядиться будущим Сансы, она до сих пор не могла понять. В начале зимы ей с великим трудом удалось уговорить Робина отправиться в путешествие, оставив Орлиное Гнездо. Но в самом начале пути Робин умер, и вопрос, что с ним случилось, Мизинец оставил без ответа. Вместо этого он вскоре завел речь о необходимости покинуть Вестерос. И только садясь на корабль, отплывавший к чужим берегам, Санса впервые услышала, что едет в Гильбоа как невеста принца.  
Она была согласна с ним в том, что искать ее за Западным морем не станут: никому просто не пришло бы в голову, что она может туда отправиться. Но мысль о невозможности вернуться отнюдь не придавала решимости, а то немногое, что было ей известно о лежавших впереди землях, заставляло дрожать от страха — точь-в-точь как каждый день и каждую ночь в Королевской Гавани. Однако после нескольких недель плавания лорд Бейлиш стал рассказывать о Гильбоа, его короле и королеве, их детях, их столице и их соседях, и Санса не знала, вправду ли он думал, что она поверит ему, или просто смеялся над нею.  
Он рассказывал, что король Сайлас вовсе не людоед, а солдат, некогда свергший тирана; что королева Роза покровительствует искусствам и без меры любит супруга. Принц и принцесса — близнецы, и Джек младше сестры на несколько минут, но как только он женится на Сансе, а он женится, вопрос престолонаследия будет решен. Когда же Санса спросила, отчего принц не женат до сих пор, если от этого зависит его корона, Мизинец сладко улыбнулся, а после замолк, заново испугав ее. Она так и не получила от него ответа.  
Плавание отняло почти три месяца, путешествие через незнакомый континент — еще около недели. За время, проведенное в море, Санса успела вернуть волосам прежний цвет, смыв темную краску; на материке выучилась пользоваться водопроводом и электричеством, принимать подарки лорда Бейлиша и называть себя уже не дочерью его, а снова Сансой Старк — леди Старк, единственной оставшейся в роду. Она видела новый мир из окон поездов и иллюминаторов самолетов, из номеров гостиниц, с экранов и мониторов и, чтобы не лопнула голова, закрывала глаза. Слушая Мизинца, она делила все сказанное им надвое и успокаивала себя тем, что прежде не видела от него зла, но определить, где в его словах правда, где ложь, где он приукрашивает истину, а где замалчивает ее, было порой слишком трудно.  
Гостевые покои в королевском дворце показались Сансе пустыми и чересчур просторными. Слуг было мало, но и те, что были, больше мешали: путешествие приучило Сансу саму о себе заботиться. Она расплела волосы и набрала ванну, а перед тем, как лечь в постель, обратилась к Семерым.  
В Гильбоа не было чар-древ, а бог, которому молился его король, гонял по небу стаи ярких бабочек. Санса слышала о племенах, поклонявшихся цветам, зверям и птицам, и бабочки пришлись ей по душе, но она не чувствовала себя под защитой нового бога. А Семеро... Семеро всегда внимали ей молча.  
Ей снились огненно-рыжие знамена, золотые вымпелы и распростертые крылья. Снилась красивая легенда о живой трепещущей короне и старый король с круглыми зелеными глазами. У принца, стоявшего за плечом отца, глаза были закрыты. И когда он открыл их, венец вспыхнул, объяв голову короля ярким, высоким рыжим огнем.  
Несмотря на тревожные сны, утро было спокойным. Санса проснулась рано, но уже через несколько минут в дверь осторожно постучали, и служанка сказала ей, что она может спуститься в малую столовую к завтраку.  
Умывшись и собрав волосы, Санса потратила несколько долгих минут на выбор платья. Среди ее нарядов были как местные короткие платьица, к которым она никак не могла привыкнуть, смущаясь голых колен, так и те, что она привезла с собой, сшитые в долгом плавании, когда рукоделие и чтение были единственным, чем она могла скоротать время. Они были близки Сансе, но здесь, в Шайло, делали ее слишком очевидно чужой, а ей хотелось скорее стать своей или хотя бы выглядеть. Это с такой легкостью выходило у Мизинца — должно было выйти и у нее.  
В конце концов она остановилась на самом простом из своих платьев, светлом, открывающем руки и вышитом мотыльками по лифу. Она взялась за эту вышивку, когда лорд Бейлиш объявил о том, что их корабль миновал половину пути. Работать над летящими мотыльками было спокойно и приятно, и Санса решила, что платье принесет ей удачу.  
Войдя в малую столовую, она нерешительно замерла, удивленная открывшимся зрелищем.  
Принц и принцесса сидели за широким столом, у края которого, поближе к окну, с газетой в руках примостилась королева Роза. В воздухе пахло пряностями и копченым мясом, но стол был почти пуст: завтракать еще не начинали. Принц Джек пил кофе, принцесса Мишель — молоко. Поразило Сансу совсем не это и даже не отсутствие снующих вокруг стола слуг.  
Половину пространства занимал громадный белый очаг, у которого, перепоясанный фартуком и одетый в спальный костюм, хлопотал король.  
— Доброе утро, Санса!  
Санса вздрогнула. Первой ее заметила Мишель и приглашающим жестом отодвинула стул рядом с собой. Мгновение Санса сомневалась, подобает ли ей сидеть ближе к королю, чем наследники. Но его величество, увидев ее, только кивнул; королева на секунду подняла взгляд от газеты и улыбнулась, прежде чем снова погрузиться в чтение.  
Прозрачные глаза принца следили за Сансой не мигая и казались круглыми, как у кошки. Поежившись, Санса пересекла кухню и заняла предложенное место. Помедлив, наполнила свой стакан фруктовым соком.  
— Как спалось? — спросила ее Мишель, и Санса улыбнулась, стараясь не смотреть на принца, по-прежнему сверлившего ее взглядом.  
— Прекрасно, ваше высочество, благодарю вас.  
— Зови меня по имени, — тихонько попросила принцесса. — В конце концов, у нас семейный завтрак. Отец в последнее время устраивает их все чаще.  
Имя перекатывалось на нёбе мятной карамелью. Посмаковав его, Санса попыталась было подумать, как произнесет вслух: «Джек» — и едва не порезала язык.  
— Как будто мы до сих пор... — Мишель осеклась и замолкла.  
— Маленькие дети, — закончил за нее Сайлас. Глубокий голос разнесся по кухне, заставив Сансу на время забыть о принце. — Для меня вы оба навсегда останетесь детьми, милая.  
— Звучит не слишком жизнеутверждающе, — произнес Джек. — Вы не находите, леди?  
Даже от той холодной учтивости, которую он проявлял накануне, не осталось следа. Санса поежилась. Король, между тем, снял сковороду с огня и принялся раскладывать по тарелкам душистую, солнечно-яркую яичницу.  
— Полагаю, благополучнее жить при монархе с сердцем родителя, чем в доме родителя с сердцем монарха, — сказала Санса и поднялась с места, чтобы поклониться, когда Сайлас поставил перед ней тарелку с завтраком.  
Мишель хихикнула. Из-за газеты, которой заслонилась королева, донесся странный звук, не позволивший Сансе понять, пришелся ли ее ответ кстати. А вот Джеку он точно не понравился.  
— Я сыт, — сказал он, встал из-за стола и направился к двери. — Леди, — бросил он уже у порога кухни и вышел.  
Сайлас со стуком вернул его тарелку на разделочный стол и широко улыбнулся Сансе: точь-в-точь как сам принц вечером: растянутые губы, холодные круглые глаза. Улыбка принцессы вышла немного растерянной.  
— Прости его, — попросила она. — Он бывает...  
— Усталым, — закончила Санса. — Я проявила бестактность, мне не стоило...  
— Очень даже стоило, — возразила Мишель. — Теперь ты знаешь, что бывает, когда Джек не держит себя в руках.  
Санса улыбнулась, чувствуя странное и внезапное облегчение.  
— Это не худшее из того, что я знаю о людях.  
Завтрак прошел в молчании, изредка нарушаемом ничего не значащими вопросами. Королеве Розе было интересно, хорошо ли Санса устроилась в своих комнатах, не хочется ли ей выйти погулять или съездить за город, и как она относится к балету. Собственные ответы казались Сансе неловкими, и утреннее настроение, которое она так старательно пыталась сохранить приподнятым, ее покинуло. Но Мишель была приветлива, а король как будто пропускал все сказанное мимо ушей, полностью сосредоточившись на еде.  
Обижаться на принца не получалось вовсе.  
Дни во дворце Шайло текли размереннее, неторопливее, чем представляла себе Санса. Для нее все казалось привычно — и все было по-другому. Она смотрела новости и читала газеты, следя за театральными и музыкальными премьерами; борясь с ознобом, изучала историю Гильбоа, череды кровопролитных боев и хрупких замирений с соседней страной, листала, как учебник, хронику событий последнего года — о молодом герое, вышедшем один на один с чудовищной военной машиной, о мирном договоре, едва не обернувшемся новой войной. С беспокойством думала о том, что придворная жизнь проходит мимо, течет незримо, как подземная река, и не задевает ее интригами и чужими кознями лишь до поры. Она успела наслушаться сплетен и сыта была слухами о несостоявшихся невестах принца, отвергнутых им либо, что вероятнее, его родителями, и прежде всего о леди Катрине Гент, молодой вдове, которая почти дошла с Джеком до алтаря, но внезапно была лишена всех придворных постов и уехала в путешествие, более напоминавшее изгнание. Санса не слышала о ней от Мизинца. Раннее вдовство и туманное для большинства рассказчиков прошлое сближали ее с Сансой, но слухи были противоречивы, а расспрашивать Санса не решалась даже принцессу.  
За остаток лета она почти приучила себя не опасаться королевы: та благоволила ей, хотя ее остроты порой приводили Сансу в замешательство. Король был к ней равнодушен, только присматривался время от времени, и его пристальный взгляд холодком касался кожи, немногим менее тяжелый, чем взгляды Джека, которые она ловила на себе за завтраками и ужинами — если принцу вдруг приходило в голову ужинать с семьей. Большую часть времени он проводил в своем доме в городе, и Санса с беспокойством думала о том, что держит его вдали от дворца.  
Мизинец уезжал из города по каким-то неизвестным ей делам, и Санса почти не видела его: единственное лицо, знакомое ей дольше нескольких дней, проведенных в Гильбоа, — но рядом то и дело оказывалась Мишель, вовлекавшая ее в разговоры, и одиноко ей делалось только тогда, когда она думала о предстоящем союзе. О Джеке, старательно избегавшем ее.  
К услугам Сансы, когда ей хотелось пройтись, были королевский дворец, сад и его окрестности; никто не преследовал ее, не повышал на нее голоса, не пытался указывать, как и что ей делать и говорить. Она оказалась свободна в этих скромных пределах, и, хотя месяцы плавания отодвинули и заставили поблекнуть воспоминания о Королевской гавани, Санса по-прежнему не могла насытиться этой свободой. Вокруг медленно отцветало лето. И вопреки всему, что было ей известно о Гильбоа, о теплом море, на берегу которого вырос Шайло, Санса ждала осени и зимы, гадая, выпадет ли снег.  
В первый день осени принц и принцесса праздновали день рождения; приготовления в новому пышному празднеству наполнили дворец суетой и ожиданием. Санса попыталась вспомнить, праздновали ли в Королевской гавани день рождения Джоффри, поняла, что не может, и осторожно обрадовалась этому. Она готовила речь, адресованную королеве, с сердечными поздравлениями с рождением близнецов, и размышляла над подарками для Джека и Мишель. Пожалуй, о бабочках, в вышивке или в украшениях, можно было забыть. То, с какой неприязнью принц смотрел на насекомых, когда считал, что его никто не видит, убедило Сансу искать для него иного дара, но ничего не шло на ум. За неделю до праздника, все-таки сев за шитье, она не заметила, как почти перестала спать и есть, пока на гладкий шелк ложились стежок за стежком красные листья чар-древа, увивавшие золотую корону. Расшит был не пояс и не рубашка, а полотно, которое предстояло вставить в раму, но, проводя над ним бессонные ночи, Санса слишком часто ловила себя на мыслях о Джеке. Подарок предназначался ему, а ведь Мишель родилась несколькими минутами раньше. Санса бранила себя, даже вышивая зубчатыми красными листьями легкий шарф для Мишель.  
Ночь накануне праздника тоже застала ее за работой.  
Весь дворец спал, спали и слуги, и за дверями ее покоев было темно, когда ей захотелось есть. За ужином она почти не притронулась к еде, и мысль спуститься в малую столовую, чтобы заглянуть в холодильник, с приближением полуночи делалась все заманчивее. Наконец Санса решительно отложила пяльцы и выскользнула из своих комнат, направляясь вниз по пустым коридорам и широким лестницам.  
В столовой горел свет.  
Не верхние светильники, слишком яркие и холодные, а несколько ламп над самым столом, так что до двери доходили лишь мягкие золотистые отблески. Санса в нерешительности замерла у порога: не сумев вовремя остановиться, теперь она была на виду, и случайное движение могло бы выдать ее сидевшим за столом принцу и принцессе.  
Между ними одиноко высилась бутылка зеленого стекла. Джек меланхолично наполнил из нее широкие бокалы для себя и сестры.  
— Она маленькая, — прошипел он. — Просто маленькая девчонка из средневековой резервации, которую мама решила ткнуть Катрине в нос. Видимо, считает это удачной шуткой. Бейлиш сказал, ей девятнадцать, но ты посмотри на нее.  
— Ей девятнадцать, Джек.  
— Да даже если и так. Она ничего не знает о том, что здесь происходит. О нас, о Гильбоа. О...  
— Может быть, это и к лучшему, — спокойно прервала его принцесса и плеснула себе в бокал еще. — Мама дала тебе время и возможность, которых у меня не было.  
— Ты просто влюбилась, и ей это не понравилось. Отец однажды отчитал меня за мальчиков. То, что я делаю со своими мальчиками. Представляю, что было бы, узнай он, что мальчик всего один.  
— Дело не в этом, — поморщилась Мишель. — Не делай из Сансы врага только потому, что мама ее выбрала. Это в твоих интересах.  
— С каких пор ты заботишься о моих интересах?  
— С самых давних пор, Джек, пора бы уже поверить. Корона у Гильбоа одна, и тебе она явно нужнее, чем мне. Хочешь — бери, я не буду с тобой драться. Но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что надо сделать, чтобы надеть ее.  
Джек бросил взгляд на часы, висевшие высоко над оконным проемом: те показывали без трех минут полночь.  
— С днем рождения, ваше высочество, — почти пропел он, явно не желая продолжать напряженную беседу. Бокалы встретились над столом с негромким мелодичным звуком, Мишель отпила несколько глотков. — И ты снова старше меня на год.  
— На пять минут!  
— Да хоть на одну. Ты говорила бы иначе, родись я первым.  
— Ты этого не знаешь. Разогреть тебе что-нибудь?  
И тут Мишель заметила Сансу. Поймав взгляд сестры, Джек оглянулся и при виде нее сжал челюсти так, что скулы побелели, еще немного — и заскрипели бы зубы. Он вскочил из-за стола, очевидно, намереваясь покинуть кухню, как в их первый совместный завтрак. Санса шагнула вперед от двери, невольно заступая ему дорогу.  
— Привет! — улыбнулась ей Мишель, будто долгожданной гостье. — Наконец-то ты спустилась.  
Глядя на злого Джека, Санса прошла к столу, села, думая о неловкой и очевидной лжи Мишель. К ее удивлению, Джек промолчал, не спросив о том, что она здесь делает. Наклонившись над столом и взяв бутылку, он наполнил ее бокал густым красным вином и вернулся на свое место.  
— Ты запоздала, мой день рождения мы уже отметили.  
— Я полагала, вы родились в один и тот же день, — ответила Санса. Ей подумалось — не она была причиной перепалки, и это отчего-то согрело ее.  
Часы над окном пробили полночь. Джек сделал большой глоток и опустил голову.  
— Что-то случилось, мой принц?  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Я — краем уха и, клянусь, случайно — слышала, о чем вы говорили. Вы правы, я мало знаю о вашей стране. Но я учусь. Мне только нужен проводник, который не станет ничего от меня утаивать.  
— Для этого у тебя есть Мишель.  
Принцесса рассеянно глядела на часы. Только тут Санса заметила, что она пьяна — вероятно, бутылка была не первой, которую они с Джеком распили этим вечером на кухне.  
— Мишель деликатна. Она не расскажет мне, чем вы огорчены на самом деле. Поэтому я спрашиваю вас и, будьте уверены, выслушаю.  
Минутная стрелка сдвинулась с вертикали; Санса подняла свой бокал, и все три звякнули друг о друга.  
— Вот мы и снова ровесники, — сказала Мишель и зевнула. — Санса права, Джек? Есть еще что-то помимо того, на сколько минут ты замешкался с появлением на свет?  
Джек поднес бокал к губам, темное вино сделало их еще ярче, а его кожу — еще бледнее. Мишель была похожа на отца, а Джек собрал в своих чертах воедино короля и королеву, мужчину и женщину, и это привлекало и отталкивало разом; Санса некстати вспомнила сказанное им о мальчиках, но прогнала эту мысль. И секундой позже услышала голос Джека, хотя была уверена, что он оставит вопрос без ответа.  
— Добрые соседи, — произнес он очень тихо.  
— Вы имеете в виду вооруженные конфликты на спорной территории? — понимающе спросила Санса. Что бы там ни говорила о своем отношении к политике королева Роза, газеты она читала. И Санса тоже.  
Джек снова поджал губы.  
— Я имею в виду войну, — отчеканил он. — Почему бы не начать называть вещи своими именами?  
Санса вздохнула. Джек смотрел на нее еще пристальнее, чем обычно. Маленькая девочка из средневековой резервации, говорил его взгляд, и голос в голове Сансы звучал оскорбительно.  
— Я ненавижу войны, — сказала она. — Война отняла у меня мать, братьев и сестру. Но мой отец погиб первым, и пал он в мирное время, жертвой заговора королевы, блудившей с родным братом.  
Слова срывались с губ так легко, что это пугало. Нельзя было позволять себе подобного. Невозможно было удержаться: и Джек, и Мишель смотрели на нее не моргая.  
— Его казнили по приказу их отпрыска, моего первого нареченного. И после смерти отца некому стало нас защитить, когда закипели битвы. Здесь, я слышала, говорят — худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Я в это не верю, мой принц. И, выбирая между честной войной и подлым миром, я выберу войну.  
Может, ей показалось, а может, в глазах Джека вправду промелькнуло что-то новое, когда она, обмирая от собственных слов, умолкла и отвела взгляд.  
— Войны не бывают честными, — услышала она.  
— Как будет угодно моему принцу.  
Джек мог молчать о чем-то важном для него, а мог быть откровенен настолько, что это нарушало приличия: как в недавнем разговоре с сестрой. Он с легкостью играл словами, но полуправда его обижала. Санса запомнила это еще с первой встречи.  
— Почему ты опять со мной соглашаешься? Черт побери, а мне уже стало казаться, что с тобой можно разговаривать...  
Сейчас, напряженный, злой и раздосадованный, он мог бы напугать — если бы за последние несколько минут она не успела увидеть его другим. Никто из Бенджаминов не поднимет на тебя руку, сказал ей Мизинец, и не отдаст такого приказа. Это была правда. Сестра и мать искренне любили Джека, и если о королеве Санса не могла сказать уверенно больше ничего, в принцессе ей трудно было сомневаться. Бояться принца она сама смогла бы, разве что оказавшись против него на ристалище, но никак не теперь, когда они сидели друг перед другом, разделенные только широким столом.  
— Учтивость — броня леди, — негромко сказала она, объясняя все сразу.  
Это простое знание не раз и не два спасало ее, придавая сил, когда казалось, что все силы уже истощились. В покинутом ею мире или в новом, но слова по-прежнему имели силу, и умение обращаться с ними должно было ей пригодиться.  
Джек удивленно взглянул на нее, как если бы она совершила нечто странное или сказала глупость в попытке пошутить. Он не казался сердитым, и Санса вздохнула с облегчением, но дала себе зарок усерднее заняться изучением обычаев Гильбоа и прежде всего правил этикета, о которых не предупреждал ее лорд Бейлиш. Учтивость одной страны вполне способна оказаться невежеством в другой, и даже сейчас сказанное ею могло быть чем-то оскорбительным. Как газетные строчки в живой беседе.  
Принц покачал головой и вдруг улыбнулся.  
— А я, — сказал он, — не хочу, чтобы моя леди слонялась по дому в доспехах.  
Ему явно нравилось играть словами, хоть он и делал это на иной лад, чем было ей привычно. Но именно улыбка, достигшая холодных глаз, надолго успокоила и ободрила ее, отогнав страхи и опасения. Даже находясь в самом мирном расположении своего жестокого духа, Джофф никогда не умел так улыбаться.  
Позже, принимая подарок Сансы, Джек улыбался тоже. Данное им разрешение — перечить, спорить, пренебрегая приличиями ради рискованной словесной игры и отказавшись от давно вросшего под кожу правила, — она обдумала тщательно, как если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь. И, поразмыслив, принялась им пользоваться.  
Разумеется, получалось у нее не всегда: слишком велика была опасность злоупотребить опрометчивым подарком. Но близилась зима, и чем холоднее становилось за стенами дворца, тем теплее делался взгляд Джека, когда он смотрел на Сансу.  
— «Или он принесет мне вашу».  
— Так и сказала?  
— Слово в слово.  
Джек тихонько, одобрительно хмыкнул. Сансе не было весело — но вспоминать Королевскую гавань сейчас, рядом с ним, оказалось не в пример легче, чем несколько месяцев назад. Ощущение потери не оставило ее, но притупилось, как будто прошла целая жизнь.  
Дворец, по коридорам и галереям которого она ходила, увядающий сад и рыжая по осени лиственная роща, необъятный, шумный и людный Шайло за высокими стенами медленно, неуклонно превращались в дом, которого она так долго была лишена. Привычки превращались в привязанности, призрачное тепло — в приязнь. Когда Джек перестал дичиться ее, Санса наконец заметила, что он красив, и это невеликое открытие потом целый день вызывало у нее улыбку.  
Обращаясь к Семерым, она молилась теперь и о короле и его семье, о мире и спокойствии на границе. Не зная, слышит ли ее уже повелитель бабочек или еще не принял под свое покровительство, она просила знака, который успокоил и ободрил бы Джека, явив ему божью милость.  
Возможно, она позволила себе слишком многое; слишком рано поверила, что спасена и может быть счастлива. Но то, что случилось потом, едва ли было ответом на ее молитвы.

Подходил к середине ноябрь, но снега не было — и ждать его не стоило, понимала Санса. Гильбоа находился слишком далеко на юге, и белые зимы здесь были в диковинку. Вместо снега зарядили холодные дожди; солнце, изредка проглядывавшее сквозь тяжелые, словно над самой головой повисшие тучи, тоже было холодным, серым и тусклым. В его свете сталью отливали зеркальные окна небоскребов Шайло: точно город выпустил в небо железные когти.  
Это было тревожное время. Джек реже проводил время с Сансой, чем в начале осени, реже улыбался при встрече с нею. Порой она видела его издалека: в военной форме, похожей на черный траурный костюм, если не считать шевронов. Он пропадал и возвращался мрачный, о чем-то долго и тихо, шипя, точно большой кот, спорил с королем в наглухо запертом тронном зале, и у караульных перед дверями вытягивались лица. Санса говорила об этом Мишель, но та только пожимала плечами с самым задумчивым видом.  
— Геф, — был ее ответ на все.  
Геф. Последний мирный договор пересматривался, переписывался и обсуждался десяток раз, и хотя расторжением никто не грозил, рапорты с восточной границы заставляли короля хмуриться, колдуя у плиты, едва ли не каждое утро. Свадьба Джека и Сансы откладывалась; помолвка прошла тихо, в окружении нескольких приближенных к королю и королеве семей и пары десятков журналистов. Перед камерами Джек держал Сансу за руку, и ладонь перестала казаться ледяной лишь когда гости начали расходиться. После церемонии куда-то пропал Мизинец, и Санса могла только догадываться о его планах, хотя подозревала, что он намерен раствориться в жизни Гильбоа или где угодно на материке, лишь бы не возвращаться в дикую прежнюю жизнь Семи Королевств.  
В газетах и эфире, казалось, ничего не изменилось, но все чаще Санса ловила в обрывках чужих разговоров ожидание бури и, невольно поддаваясь общему настроению, искала сторону, откуда грянет гром.  
На двадцатое ноября в королевском театре Шайло была назначена премьера нового балета.  
Санса прочла историю, которая легла в его основу, и с трепетом ждала вечера. Когда настало положенное время, она нарядилась и причесалась так, как было принято в Гильбоа; на короткое время задумалась, какую брошь приколоть к платью, и как раз выбирала между птицей и цветком, когда Мишель постучалась в ее покои.  
— Ты готова?  
— Еще нет, — ответила Санса, привстав от зеркала, и повернулась к ней, показывая две брошки. Но опустила руки, взглянув принцессе в лицо.  
— Что с тобой?  
— Герцогиня Гентская в городе, — сказала Мишель, проходя. — Закончился срок ее путешествия.  
Значит, все-таки изгнание, подумалось Сансе.  
— Я слышала об этом, — кивнула она. — Томасина посоветовала мне быть осторожнее с этой женщиной, и я буду. Тебя беспокоит что-то еще?  
Мишель покачала головой, медленно, точно сомневаясь, там ли находится, где должна, подошла к столику у зеркала.  
— Почему ты не хочешь приколоть монарха? — спросила она, беря в руки брошь с мелкими желто-рыжими топазами, которую Санса получила от лорда Бейлиша в один из его последних визитов во дворец.  
Санса смутилась.  
— Его высочество не одобряет такого суетного обращения с символами власти... — вздохнула и рассмеялась, чувствуя, как краска прилила к щекам: — не хочу, чтобы Джек весь вечер морщился, глядя на лиф моего платья.  
Мишель, против обыкновения, не подхватила смеха, а помрачнела еще больше.  
— Джек уехал, — обронила она.  
Брошки беспомощно звякнули о столешницу. Санса с усилием выпрямила спину, чувствуя, как два коротких слова пригибают ее к полу, тяжко давя на плечи. Как будто снова ей принесли весть о том, что братья встали под знамена.  
— Геф?  
Мишель не кивнула и не покачала головой, но Санса была уверена, что права. После того дня, когда было объявлено об их с Джеком помолвке, он всего раз пропал из дворца, отправившись в свои любимые кварталы, и хоть она старалась не показывать разочарования, понял, как сильно обидел ее этим. Сансе не верилось, что именно сегодня он снова вспомнил о своих друзьях-гуляках.  
Из покоев они вышли вместе, и Мишель пошла на шаг впереди в сторону галереи, ведущей к выходу из дворца, где ждали машина и эскорт.  
Пока им подавали пальто и раскрывали зонты над головами, Санса огляделась в поисках знакомой фигуры. Умом она понимала, что Джека не может быть здесь, но должна была убедиться: он действительно уехал, внезапно и скрытно, ни слова ей не сказав. Как будто она стала бы удерживать его. Как будто это было ей по силам.  
Впрочем, могло быть и так, что он просто забыл известить ее о срочном отъезде. Или предпочел избежать объяснений. Могло быть все что угодно. Санса с радостью поверила бы, что дорога ему, она хотела в это верить — но, желая быть честной с собой, признавала: на деле она всего лишь та, кто раздражал принца меньше других. Придворные дамы и молодые леди-гостьи короля и королевы редко удостаивались той улыбки, к которой Санса была так привязана. Но она понятия не имела, могут ли несколько месяцев заставить сменить гнев на милость по-настоящему. Переплавить презрительное недоверие в подобие ласковой дружбы, которое возникло между Джеком и Сансой.  
Королева, встретившая их с Мишель в театре, была сама не своя. Блестящий взгляд и бледные скулы придавали особенный шик изысканной красоте ее нервного лица: сейчас она отнюдь не казалась фарфоровой куколкой, к образу которой явно стремилась, надевая светло-серое платье с легким стеклянным глянцем и жемчужные украшения. Она приветствовала дочь и быстро, беспокойно кивнула Сансе, прежде чем приказала кому-то проводить их на места.  
— Ваше величество, — обратилась к ней Санса перед тем, как последовать за Мишель вверх по лестнице. — Я уже несколько часов не видела принца, а он должен был сопровождать нас на премьеру.  
— Он покинул Шайло по приказу короля, — высоким, ломким голосом ответила королева Роза. — На восточной границе неспокойно, хотя об открытом конфликте речи не идет. Для сердечной радости мужчинам иногда достаточно благосклонного взгляда женщины, иногда — восторга толпы. Или бряцания оружием. Сайлас решил, что дипломатический визит в Геф не будет лишним сейчас. Джек вернется, когда напомнит нашим соседям о заключенном договоре.  
В ложе, где пустовали два кресла из трех, уже сидела высокая и худая леди, незнакомая Сансе. Их провожатый недоуменно уставился на нее, но та только повела плечами, и Санса заметила, как напряглась рядом с ней Мишель: перед ними была Катрина Гент, то ли по чьему-то недосмотру, то ли наоборот, благодаря всемерной поддержке очутившаяся на королевской премьере.  
— Леди Старк, — она чуть присела, жест вышел скорее насмешливым, чем учтивым, и Санса почувствовала раздражение. А ведь узнав о герцогине и ее судьбе, она пожалела ее. — Неужто из тех самых Старков? Гильбоа возвращается к истокам?  
— Нет, из других, — отчеканила Санса, понятия не имея, о ком идет речь. — Мы не были представлены друг другу.  
— Непростительное упущение, — легкомысленно взмахнула рукой леди Гент. — Катрина, о которой вы, скорее всего, наслышаны.  
Больше всего Сансе хотелось сказать, что она впервые слышит это имя, но леди не дала ей времени выбрать слова для шпильки потоньше.  
— Значит, теперь вы — новая ширма нашего прекрасного принца? Как жаль. Я надеялась, что мое место займет кто-то более внятно отвечающий его вкусам.  
— Все меняется, леди Гент, — пожала плечами Санса. От мысли о том, что эта дама какое-то время считалась невестой Джека, ей стало не по себе. Слишком трудно было представить Джека, который был ей знаком, рядом с женщиной, напоминавшей одновременно ртуть и лед. Леди тем временем улыбалась в ожидании нового ответного выпада. — Что до ширмы, боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы.  
Леди улыбнулась еще слаще.  
— В таком случае мой долг просветить вас. Зачем молодой девочке связывать себя браком с тем, кто будет ходить от нее к мальчикам?  
Санса похолодела.  
— Я сочувствую вам, — она наклонила голову. — Но не думайте, что ваша уязвленная гордость и моя благожелательность дают вам право безнаказанно порочить имя моего нареченного.  
— Ваше присутствие здесь вряд ли одобрено королевой, — сказала Мишель. — Удалитесь.  
— Воля принцессы, — кивнула леди Катрина. — Но сначала я хочу преподнести подарок леди Сансе. Не морщитесь, ваше высочество, могу вам сказать, что выбирала его вместе с вашей августейшей матерью. Правда, мы долго не могли решить, какой подарок будет отдан в личное пользование, а какой станет достоянием Гильбоа, но в конце концов пришли к соглашению. Посмотрите его на досуге. Можете даже вдвоем. Это почти «Ромео и Джульетта», только интереснее. Есть пара свежих сюжетных ходов.  
— Благодарю вас, леди Гент, — склонила голову Санса, принимая подарок: узкую коробочку с компакт-диском: ни лент, ни оберточной бумаги, ни рисунков или иных опознавательных знаков. Подарок был явно не из тех, какие преподносят на торжествах на глазах гостей, передают в руки с гордостью и принимают, оказывая честь.  
Мишель прошла к своему месту, стуча каблуками так, что пол отзывался сердитым цокотом даже через плотную ковровую дорожку.  
— Это место королевы, — бросила она, глядя на бинокль, оставленный в кресле, где сидела Катрина. — Извольте освободить его.  
Та без промедления повиновалась. Уходя, она снова улыбнулась Сансе — радостно и хищно. Она чувствовала себя победительницей: отомщенной, освобожденной. Сансе не было дела до того, куда опальная герцогиня подастся, вернувшись в столицу. Важнее был ее подарок, холодивший пальцы сквозь плоскую невзрачную коробочку.  
— Ты едва не прожгла ее взглядом, — шепнула она, обращаясь к Мишель, которая как раз сражалась со своим биноклем. — Но поделом. Подумать только: проникнуть на премьеру в театр, мимо охраны которого даже мышь не проскочит, и не посмотреть балет!  
— Она стерва, — нехотя произнесла Мишель, отвлекаясь на неловкую шутку. — Умная, хитрая, влиятельная и властолюбивая стерва. Джеку нравится шутить, что из нее вышла бы прекрасная королева.  
— Прекрасные королевы такого склада недолго живут при толковых королях, — в тон ей сказала Санса.  
Мишель усмехнулась.  
— Джек тоже так говорил.  
Диск не давал ей покоя. В самом финале, следя за сценой, вспоминая книгу и украдкой вытирая слезы, Санса едва не сбросила его с колен, но Мишель вовремя подхватила и затолкала к себе в сумочку. Королева, сидевшая у самого края балкона, ничего не заметила, погруженная в собственные мысли.  
— Интересно, что там, — сказала Санса.  
Мишель крепче сжала бинокль.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься его смотреть?  
— Отчего же. Я посмотрю, раз леди Гент так настойчиво просила.  
Всю дорогу до дворца Мишель молчала. Санса мысленно готовила себя к чему угодно, думая о содержимом подарка герцогини. За время, проведенное на материке, она успела не раз и не два с криком отпрянуть от экрана телевизора, ноутбука, лэптопа, глядя даже допущенные к показу фильмы, передачи, новостные сводки. Как и мир Семи Королевств, новый мир был жесток и распущен, но ужасы его были еще более наглядны. А леди Катрина говорила о Джеке, и Санса не могла себе представить, что такого должна увидеть, что, по мнению Катрины, отвратит ее от него, заставит остыть ее сердце, расторгнуть помолвку или отравит жизнь после свадьбы. Ничего страшнее, чем Ланнистеры, с нею произойти уже не могло, а Ланнистеры остались далеко, отделенные месяцами морского путешествия, и, как она от всей души надеялась, уже не были в силах до нее дотянуться.  
Однако, когда в комнате Мишель они сели на застеленную кровать и поставили диск, она поняла, что не была готова.  
У юноши на записи было простоватое лицо, темные глаза и тонкие губы. Он говорил и говорил, глядя в экран со странной робкой улыбкой, не вязавшейся с тоном его слов, со смыслом сказанного. Душная гневная волна поднялась в груди Сансы — и схлынула, горькая и упрямая, затихла внутри осознанием и беспомощностью.  
— Ты слишком храбр, чтобы быть таким трусом, Джек, — сказал юноша. — Думаю, это поможет.  
Как только Мишель остановила воспроизведение, Санса забыла, как он выглядел.  
— Мальчик всего один, — пробормотала Мишель, закрывая лицо руками. — Я никогда не видела этого человека. Неизвестно когда и как диск попал к Катрине. Вероятнее всего, она придержала его... До удобного случая.  
Санса не хотела переспрашивать.  
Когда Петир обронил в разговоре, что ее несостоявшийся супруг, сир Лорас Тирелл, мужеложец, она не поверила ему. Сир Лорас был мил с нею, и она полагала, что едва ли он мог бы предпочесть ей мужчину. Однако уже здесь, на материке, Санса встречала свидетельства того, что подобные союзы возможны, а где-то они в порядке вещей, так же как союзы мужчины и женщины. Она не задумывалась об этом, принимая как данность свободу чужого выбора — и в глубине души завидуя этой свободе.  
Но Джек... Она вздохнула. Джек слыл сердцеедом и развратником, и его визиты в веселые кварталы, его порой всплывавшие в прошлом связи с незнатными девицами только подтверждали досужие слухи. Не сразу, но он тоже стал мил и любезен с Сансой — на свой особый лад. Ей нравилось находиться рядом с ним, нравилось думать, что ему уютно в ее компании. Но если сказанное неизвестным юношей было правдой — а ей все отчетливее казалось, что это так, — она совсем не знала Джека. Не знала истинной причины того, как холодно он встретил ее приезд в первые дни, как зол был на мать, приветствовавшую лорда Бейлиша с распростертыми объятиями. У этой причины были темные глаза и тихий вкрадчивый голос обреченного любовника. Санса не успела узнать, каково это — не влюбляться в красивое лицо и изысканные манеры, но любить и дорожить нежданной близостью, беречь в сердце и памяти каждую редкую встречу, понимая, что даже мечтать о большем нельзя. И подумала, что, возможно, не хочет этого знать.  
Она дождалась, пока ноутбук Мишель выплюнул диск, и, быстро схватив его, сломала в руках. Это оказалось труднее, чем она ожидала.  
— Доброй ночи, — сказала она и почти бегом отправилась к себе.  
Утром она застала Мишель на малой кухне одну; на расстеленной на столе газете стояла в луже кофе полупустая чашка. С цветного фото на первой полосе улыбались пьяно и счастливо — сама Мишель и знакомый Сансе только по военным сводкам светловолосый офицер. Они были неодеты. Санса подошла слишком близко, чтобы не разглядеть заголовок — и изумленный возглас заставил Мишель обернуться, вздрогнув.  
— Второй подарок герцогини Гентской, — хмыкнула та и отпила из чашки. Руки у нее дрожали. Губы, заметила Санса, тоже.  
— Милая Мишель, — Санса села рядом и коснулась ее плеча. — Не давай ей повода думать, что она угадала хоть с одним.  
Мишель повернула голову, взглянула на Сансу неверяще.  
— Это случилось за неделю до твоего приезда. С тех пор я его почти не вижу. Когда ему вернули фотоаппарат и снимки, я думала, все кончилось и можно спать спокойно.  
— Ты можешь спать спокойно, Мишель, — твердо сказала Санса. — Ты принцесса, а он — вернейший слуга короля. Твой рыцарь. Люди поймут.  
Мишель прислонилась лбом к ее плечу.  
— Джек был прав, — услыхала Санса. — Ты гремишь доспехами на весь дворец.  
В голосе слышалась улыбка. Санса представила, что ей пришлось бы подобным образом утешать Джека, и посмеялась над собой. Джек был не из тех, кто принял бы утешение, даже отчаянно в нем нуждаясь.  
— Он должен был уже добраться до столицы, — сказала Мишель, поднимая голову, чтобы допить кофе.  
— Я напишу ему, — кивнула Санса.  
Закрывшись одна в своих покоях, она включила ноутбук, и тот тут же зашелся отчаянным сигналом. Даже выучившись пользоваться интернетом и программами, позволявшими мгновенно связаться на любом расстоянии, слыша и видя друг друга, Санса не испытывала необходимости ими пользоваться. И, нажимая кнопку ответа на видеозвонок, ощутила тепло от того, что Джек выбрал именно этот способ.  
Его лицо, высветившееся на экране, было бледным и ожесточенным, а окружение мало походило на столичные апартаменты дипломата. В мельтешащей, зернистой темноте за его спиной кто-то двигался, звучали чужие отдаленные голоса, напоминая о том, что уединение мнимо и условно.  
— Наконец-то, черт возьми, — прорычал он. — Дай угадаю. Ты видела?  
— Где вы? — изумилась Санса. Теперь она обратила внимание и на одежду: не строгую черную форму, а темно-зеленый камуфляж.  
Джек выдохнул, и вертикальная морщинка на его лбу стала чуть менее заметна.  
— Неважно. Доброе утро — надеюсь. Как балет? Все умерли, кто должен был?  
— Утро было бы добрее, если бы я провела вечер с вами, мой принц. Но балет был прекрасен.  
— Мать знает толк в репертуаре.  
Вот почему он уехал, поняла Санса. Он видел запись — и это заставило его сорваться с места, в кои-то веки не переча королевской воле, а охотно повинуясь ей. Лишь бы оказаться подальше от Шайло, подальше от Гильбоа в тот самый час, когда его неизвестный возлюбленный был готов рассказать об их связи во всеуслышание.  
— Но вчера кое-кто сымпровизировал так, как не ждали ни она, ни я. И лучше тебе услышать об этом от меня, потому что я не знаю, кто еще решит тебе доложить. Был человек.  
Санса застыла перед монитором.  
— Его звали Джозеф.  
Голос Джека отдавался в голове одной ей слышимым эхом. Комната плыла на периферии зрения, но лицо на экране оставалось четким: резким, усталым, злым.  
— Он любил меня, а я любил его. Но это было бы слишком просто, так что папин бог сказал ему, что у меня нет на это права. Что никто не должен видеть и знать, кто я такой и что я такое. Джо видел меня — один в этом проклятом городе. Он видел все, потому что я показал ему все в подробностях, и это его не остановило.  
Неужели это остановило тебя, подумалось Сансе, но она отогнала ядовитую мысль и промолчала, слушая. Для того, кто слишком храбр, бегство было не в характере. И не в характере Джека, принца, солдата и боевого командира, было бросать близкого человека в одиночестве.  
— А теперь его нет, — голос Джека охрип. Санса поднесла руку к губам. — Он покончил с собой вчера утром. Но перед этим отправил мне прощальное письмо. Дал взглянуть на него на один раз больше, чем сам на меня смотрел. Ты просила ничего не утаивать от тебя, так вот тебе правда обо мне. Он хотел спасти меня, а я уничтожил его за это. И теперь меня некому увидеть.  
Он едва не погубил тебя, подумала Санса с запоздалым страхом. Потом ей почудились эти слова, произнесенные голосом королевы Розы: строгой и утонченной, золотой и фарфоровой. Он встряхнула головой.  
— Я вижу, Джек, — сказала она. — Я знаю.  
И умолкла, поняв, что в первый раз вслух назвала его по имени.  
Мгновение он глядел на нее так, словно сам Неведомый встал за ее спиной. Потом изображение дрогнуло, раздался треск и низкий гул, заставивший динамик зашипеть. Джек оглянулся куда-то за предел кадра и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
После этого связь с ним пропала, и до конца дня Санса не находила себе места. Она попробовала найти Мишель, но разыскала только Томасину — взволнованную настолько, насколько вообще была способна волноваться эта железная женщина. Она сказала, что опасности нет, а связью уже занимаются специалисты, но ее слова не принесли Сансе успокоения. Что бы ни случилось к востоку от границы с Гефом, это что-то несло в себе несомненную опасность, и Санса разозлилась на Томасину, на гладкие, круглые, ничего не значащие слова, на ровный тон — как будто она малое дитя и неведение может быть для нее лекарством.  
Вечер прошел в неизвестности. Ночью Санса не сомкнула глаз; вместе с Мишель они сидели в одном из кабинетов по соседству с тронным залом, где собрался королевский штаб, и прислушивались к тому, что происходило за стеной. Они не спали бы и до утра, но в четыре часа пополуночи телефон Сансы ожил.  
Она оставила включенным ноутбук у себя и сотню раз прокляла мгновенную связь за часы напрасного ожидания, которые куда легче было переносить, пользуясь почтовыми воронами там, дома. Первую минуту, достав сотовый, она смотрела на полученное сообщение непонимающе. И только потом сообразила, кто отправитель.  
Следом за нею Мишель выскользнула из кабинета, и они разбрелись по спальням.  
У Сансы слипались веки. Облегчение, затопившее ее от простого «Санса», было так велико, что она падала с ног. Но сон не шел. Она набрала и отправила ответ, постаравшись сделать его как можно более коротким и емким.  
Она провела в Шайло почти четыре месяца, но главное открылось только в последние несколько дней. Ей была внове роль поверенной сердечных тайн Мишель, о которых она и не догадалась бы, если бы не коварство леди Гент и правда, выплывшая наружу ее стараниями. Ей горько было ждать возвращения Джека с его собственными тайнами, но она ждала, пока завершится дипломатическая миссия — еще одна ложь, обнаруженная случайно и не вовремя. Осенью она тревожно озиралась и прислушивалась, гадая, когда придворный водоворот затянет ее, но течение ускорилось только с приближением зимы.  
В день, когда выпал снег — посыпался с белого неба сухой крупой, собираясь по краям садовых дорожек и со стуком скатываясь по карнизам, — стало известно о том, что принц возвращается домой.  
Санса не сомневалась: бой на границе и Гильбоа, и Геф постараются держать в секрете как можно дольше. Возможно, связанные общей тайной от своих подданных, они найдут способ свести вражду на нет. Возможно, немедленно объявят войну друг другу. Но Джек возвращался, он был невредим, и это было главным.  
Перед тем как отправиться в постель вечером, она перебирала платья, готовясь к встрече с ним и думая, как убедить его, что ее сочувствие искренне и правда не сделала их чужими. Его молчание после того первого сообщения могло означать все что угодно. Со стороны Сансы было бы эгоистично полагать, будто он станет отправлять ей послания с поля битвы, как рыцари из легенд. Скорее, он оставил или выключил телефон, находясь поблизости от своей истинной цели, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия. Но что если он и не думал о ней или думал со стыдом за свою откровенность?  
Платье с лифом, вышитом мотыльками, блеснуло атласной нитью среди прочих отложенных в сторону. Взяв его в руки, Санса погладила старую вышивку. Если не считать ее первого завтрака с королевской семьей, оно ей так и не пригодилось.  
Порыв ветра ударил в оконное стекло, сухие снежинки стукнули, как рассыпанные бусины. Что-то зашуршало в углу, куда не доставал свет ночника, Санса поежилась, бросая взгляд на плотные зимние шторы. В спальне было зябко, и она натянула на плечи край одеяла с кровати.  
Вместе с Джеком возвращался в Шайло и рыцарь Мишель, о котором она так упорно молчала. Фотографии, разошедшиеся по всем изданиям Гильбоа, еще вызывали разговоры и споры, но Мишель держалась. Она чаще прежнего выезжала в город в последние дни ноября, посещала благотворительные приемы и больницы, выступала в суде, загрузив себя насущной и тяжелой работой. Санса надеялась, что воссоединение поможет ей, позволит отпустить себя, ненадолго снова стать не только принцессой.  
Услышав странный звук снова, Санса уже не могла пропустить его мимо ушей, а мгновением позже все вдруг пришло в движение. Темная тень отделилась от стены там, где Санса видела лишь крохотную нишу, и метнулась вперед. Санса отскочила, испуганно прижимая к груди сложенное платье; в свете ночника блеснули крылышками вышитые мотыльки, блеснула и большая склянка в чужой руке. Качнулась внутри прозрачная, как вода, жидкость, и Санса, вскрикнув, не думая выставила платье перед собой, закрываясь от летящей в нее медленной струи.  
Ткань платья поползла, чернея и слипаясь, падая на пол тяжелыми грязными каплями, кончики пальцев обожгло паром ядовитого зелья, которое плеснуло из склянки, Санса швырнула остатки погибшего наряда в искаженное незнакомое лицо, и воздух в покоях зазвенел от вопля.  
Человек катался по полу, обхватив руками голову. Санса попятилась к двери и, уже схватившись за ручку, услышала торопливые приближающиеся шаги в коридоре. Крики затихли, а через несколько секунд комнату заполнила королевская стража.  
Санса осела на пол у двери. Ее трясло. Кто-то из стражников попытался поднять нападавшего на ноги, но не преуспел. Против воли Санса снова взглянула на лицо, и ее замутило при виде страшного ожога, обнажившего кости и мясо. Над головой, совсем рядом, в ужасе вскрикнула Мишель, верно, прибежавшая на шум и тоже увидевшая действие зелья.  
Пальцы Сансы покрывали крупные красные волдыри, но она были жива, а тот, кто принес отраву, был мертвее мертвого. Это было уготовано ей.  
— Катрина... — выдохнула Мишель, но Санса покачала головой. Среди одинаковых деловитых и хмурых лиц стражников ей почудилось лицо Мизинца, но это, конечно, был не он.  
— Нет, — сказала она с абсурдной уверенностью. — Ланнистеры.  
Как они сумели найти ее, как проникли в святая святых — королевский дворец, как, несмотря ни на что, жаль, что несостоявшийся убийца мертв и нет возможности его разговорить... Санса прикрыла глаза.  
— Идем, — Мишель потянула ее за руку, помогая подняться, и Санса послушно встала на ноги, поплелась за нею как была, в ночной рубашке.  
— Серсея мстит мне, — пробормотала она на ходу. — От нее нигде не скрыться. Ее люди найдут меня, не теперь, так позже.  
— Успокойся, Санса, — попросила Мишель, толкая широкую дверь, за которой Сансе бывать еще не доводилось. — Господи, какая дикость... Как знать, может, эта Серсея угомонится, если получит почтой голову своего посыльного.  
У Сансы глаза полезли на лоб. Потом она взглянула на озабоченное лицо Мишель, казалось, всерьез обдумывавшей свою идею, и расхохоталась.  
— Средневековая резервация, — выговорила она, икая. — Конечно!  
Комнаты, куда привела ее Мишель, пустовали, но были полностью обставлены. Спальня, кабинет и просторная ванная за приоткрытой дверью были рассчитаны на двоих, и Санса в недоумении огляделась.  
— Это первые покои родителей, — пояснила Мишель. — После свадьбы с Джеком вам предстоит жить здесь какое-то время. Я отвела бы тебя к себе, но рядом с нашими комнатами сейчас ступить некуда от стражи.  
— А как же ты?  
— Я узнаю, что смогу, и пришлю сюда нашего врача. Посмотри на свои руки...  
Санса опустила голову. Ей некстати подумалось, что ни одна знатная девица, пожалуй, еще не встречала жениха из похода в ночной рубашке и с ожогами на пальцах, точно в бою побывали оба.  
Она заснула, упав на кровать, как только ушел придворный врач. А проснувшись, увидела и мгновенно узнала жесткую темную фигуру у окна, на фоне сереющего неба.  
— Поздравляю вас с благополучным возвращением, мой принц, — тихо сказала она, поднимаясь, Джек вздрогнул и повернулся.  
Санса думала, что ему уже успели рассказать о случившемся ночью, но не знала, чего ей ждать. Мишель поддерживала ее, но Мишель — не Джек. Кто она для него? Друг? Нежеланная невеста с непрошеным сочувствием? Маленькая девочка?  
Поначалу ей казалось, что он останется холоден к ней. Когда это стало меняться, когда ей оказалось по силам вызвать у него честную, чистую улыбку, она позволила себе думать, что все еще может быть хорошо. А потом он уехал, и одно короткое послание, согревшее ей сердце, не могло ничего сказать о том, тоскует ли он или вздохнет с облегчением, если снова окажется вдали от нее.  
— Леди Старк, — прозвучало мягко, как будто он хотел позвать ее по имени, но что-то остановило его в последнюю секунду.  
Она сделала один шаг вперед, он — два, и Санса увидела темные круги вокруг его глаз, заметила свежий темный шрам под скулой. Война, поняла она. Снова война. Или, как пишут в газетах Шайло, серия вооруженных конфликтов на спорной территории. Джек был там; он был принцем, как Джофф, воином, как Тирион. Он был мужеложцем, как сир Лорас. Но он не был никем из них. Санса снова шагнула навстречу, и он протянул к ней руки простым, уверенным дружеским жестом, внимательным и теплым взглядом окинул всю ее, задержавшись на перевязанных ладонях.  
— Санса, — поправила она.  
Она привыкла к тому, как по-разному Бенджамины ценили и хранили ее. К ласковым взглядам королевы Розы, к ее жалящим словам. К доброй Мишель, которая звала ее подругой, и суровому Сайласу, видевшему в ней лишь забавную прихоть жены. Привыкла к скупым улыбкам и долгим взглядам Джека, к его отстраненной, ненаправленной вежливости, расточительно-едкой любезности и редким, но ярким вспышкам страстного и искреннего интереса. Она научилась ценить это в ответ, но до сих пор опасалась подозревать принца в нежности.  
Объятие, которым он одарил ее, сомкнув кольцо теплых рук, оказалось самым бережным и щедрым из всего, что выпадало на ее долю.  
— Джек.


End file.
